The Last Fate
by PlatinumNova
Summary: The ending of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days really ticked me off so this story is what if in the end Roxas somehow defeated Riku? Find out NOW! Rated M for Language. Little bit of Romance but no Porn stuff.
1. Chapter 1

1. This is a teaser.

2. Two people are sharing this account, so don't be surprised when the stories are completely different, I'll try to say which story is which.

3. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, and all that stuff.

"You'll be better off now, Roxas" Said Xion as she crumbled to the ground. Roxas stumbled in and caught her. (Ya so you'll know who is who because I tend to put in a lot of author's notes.) Light started to shine around them. Roxas looked around, confused. "Am I" He asked. "The one who did this to you?"

Xion smiled. "No." She whispered. "It was my choice, to go away now."

Her feet started to crystalize. "It's too late." She whispered. "To undo all my mistakes, all the hearts I've collected… Kingdom Hearts… set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts… free them?" Mumbled Roxas, staring into the eyes of the fading girl he held in his arms.

"I'll… miss you Roxas…" Xion whispered, her time growing near. She placed her hand on Roxas's cheek. (Sorry about this part but I kind of forgot what they said, but hey it's my fanfic not yours!) "Oh, and of course Axel too, you're both my best friends… never forget… that's the truth."

Her hand fell. Roxas suddenly remembering "No!" He shouted. "Xion, who else will I have ice cream with?"

Xion was fading into the light going up around them. She was gone. Left in her place a seashell. "Xion…" Roxas said, voice cracking, a tear rolling down his cheek as he began to cry. (I was too!)

…

Roxas walked down the street of twilight town, when suddenly Shadow's appeared all around him. (Not Shadow's but you get it… right?) Roxas with his newfound power summoned two kingdom keys, which became Oeathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas looked down at the weapons in his hands, looked back at the Shadow's (Oh, Whatever) and charged…

Roxas made mincemeat of the remaining Shadows, Oeathkeeper and Oblivion slicing through shadows left and right, the darkness inside of them being released soon all that remained were globs of darkness.

Roxas walked to the town center of Twilight Town, he stopped knowing something was wrong he looked around, Exo-Shadows where everywhere (I Think that's what they're called) Roxas summoned Oeathkeeper and Oblivion, Remembering Xion. Rage filled him, now he was pissed. The exo's attacked, Roxas wasn't phased, he spun around and sliced with Oeathkeeper while he blocked an incoming Exo claw. Stabbed through the Exo on his left then lunged to the one on his right. There where five left they all decide to lunge at once Roxas flipped backed and with two swipes of his blade's they where gone. Then suddenly more appeared Roxas was filled with dread he knew there was no way he could fight them all, suddenly he looked up he saw a man with a black sight -band, Roxas Jumped up onto the building and started running toward the man the man is weaponless Roxas Realized.

"_He needs a weapon!" _Roxas Thought. Roxas threw the Oblivion at the blind folded man.

"_Wait." _Roxas thought. "_Can he see it?" _

Apparently so, because he caught it without hesitation, and jumped down. He and Roxas's eyes met for a second then the man. Hit the ground , he was surrounded by Exo's he slashed out with the Oblivion, Roxas Jumped down and slashed out with Oeathkeeper, then jumped next to the masked man back to back, they watched the exo's disappear. With sudden Realization, he had just given a Keyblade to a complete stranger! He jumped away.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"What does it matter." The stranger said matter-of-factly. "I'm here for you, you need to awaken Sora" (Sorry about Dialogue!)

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" Roxas shouted angrily. "Enough about Sora."

"Just come with me." He said calmly. "You insignificant Nobody."

"SHUT UP" Roxas shouted now absolutely pissed. He lunged at the man who dodged then put up his hand. "_What an idiot." _Roxas thought as he slashed, but he was surprised as Oeathkeeper bounced harmlessly off, the man slashed.

"Your going to have to be smarter than that." The Man mocked. Roxas fired Aero but the man just jumped out of the way. then stepped back

"Hope your fast!" He shouted. Roxas was confused.

"What" He asked himself, as the man disappeared. Then he suddenly appeared lunging at Roxas.

"AHH!" Roxas shouted. Diving to the side, narrowly dodging the man. He dodged again, then blocked him. Suddenly He appeared above Roxas.

"Take this!" He shouted. Roxas Dove out of the way. He was behind him.

"_This is my chance!"_ Roxas Thought. He slashed out at The Man. Who fell to the ground on his back.

"Why!" The Man shouted. "Why do you have the Keyblade!?"

Roxas looked down at Oeathkeeper, looked at the man. Remembering Xion he was filled wit Rage.

"Shut Up!" He shouted. He slashed at the man on the ground but the man blocked it and hit Roxas blacked out for a second.

When he woke up Oblivion was stuck in the ground next to him. He grabbed it, and slashed at the man, the man taken by surprise tried to block but was to late he cried out.

"How many times do I have to beat you" Roxas asked menacingly.

"I Tried to hold it." (That's what she said!) The Man said. "But I have to Release the Darkness... The Darkness I've been holding back". He took off his blind fold. Then cried out. Roxas prepared himself. The Man then transformed to someone else. (Ansam) He had some sort of heartless behind him. He disappeared.

"_Huh" _Roxas thought. Suddenly he was in front of him. The heartless grabbed Roxas and started to squeeze, Roxas felt his health drain. He Thought of Xion, his promise. He felt his limit break. He cried out his power releasing, he then broke the grip.

"What!' The Man shouted.

"My turn!" Roxas shouted using the power of the limit break slicing and stabbing the man. When the power was drained he stood over the man on the ground.

"_I have work to do._" Roxas thought. "I'll do it Xion, (Another that's what she said!) I promise." He turned to look at the man one last time. Then ran off...

When he was Gone the mans fingers twitched...

**So what do you guys think, Please comment on how you felt about this story.**

**The Chapter after is in progress but feel free to read what I have thanks!**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter of The New Fate so I hope you enjoy!**

_**Garrett: Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Jason: Wait, this is , why do we have to write this FANFIC means its based off something, furthermore I thi-**_

_**Garrett: SHUT UP! We do this so we don't get sued!**_

_**Jason: But who would go around looking for someone who don't say Dis-**_

_**Garrett: Shut Up, lets just do this... Don't?**_

_**Jason:...**_


End file.
